The Trial of Toonifer
by Toon101202
Summary: Nuff said


3:05 PM - Picard: ah

3:05 PM - Picard: beautiful

3:06 PM - No One: I love that I've kept the SoE group

3:06 PM - No One: will be so useful for when I work on the project I've been working on :)

3:06 PM - No One: Plus for nostalgia

3:06 PM - No One: 3

3:06 PM - Picard: right

3:06 PM - Picard: of course

3:06 PM - Toonifer Stark: derp

3:06 PM - Picard: well, study up on the rules

3:06 PM - Toonifer Stark: When is this event to take place

3:06 PM - No One: Prefable right now

3:06 PM - Toonifer Stark: Later tonight?

3:06 PM - Toonifer Stark: Oh

3:06 PM - No One: I will have to put out a call

3:07 PM - No One: Because I have been recieving...

3:07 PM - No One: Complaints from multiple people

3:07 PM - David Kresdon: Who are we able to invite

3:07 PM - No One: So... a bit of a class action lawsuit in a way

3:07 PM - No One: Well... anyone you think is relevant

3:07 PM - Toonifer Stark: As witnesses?

3:07 PM - No One: Indeed

3:07 PM - David Kresdon: May we start bringing guys in now

3:07 PM - No One: Of course

3:07 PM - No One: I guess

3:08 PM - No One: That's alright correct picard?

3:08 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius entered chat.

3:08 PM - Vilhjálmr Ægir has changed their name to (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh.

3:08 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh entered chat. (Blocked.)

3:08 PM - Picard: aye

3:08 PM - Toonifer Stark: Hold on

3:08 PM - Picard: now then

3:08 PM - No One: My lords!

3:08 PM - Toonifer Stark: I need to unblock Vil

3:08 PM - No One: Welcome to the trial of High Admin Toon

3:08 PM - Picard: Who is the Prosecution

3:08 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot entered chat.

3:08 PM - Picard: and defense

3:08 PM - No One: Defense as of now is Toon

3:09 PM - No One: I am fairly sure the prosecution as of now is Vilh, Icelandball, and David

3:09 PM - No One: Phineas...

3:09 PM - No One: I'm not sure where he stands

3:09 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: ...

3:09 PM - Toonifer Stark: Hmm I need to invite others

3:09 PM - Toonifer Stark: Phinnie is for me

3:09 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: ^

3:09 PM - No One: Alright

3:09 PM - Picard: Well, what is their case against Toon

3:09 PM - David Kresdon: Iceland ball is Davdog

3:09 PM - Toonifer Stark: Where is Iceland Ball

3:09 PM - No One: Mistreating them, abusement of power, basically what I did in my trials imo

3:10 PM - Picard: aye then

3:10 PM - No One: I will also have the Phoniex Wright sound track ready

3:10 PM - Picard: you know me to well, flanch

3:10 PM - No One: Of course bae

3:10 PM - No One: 3

3:10 PM - Toonifer Stark: Mkay then

3:10 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): ^

3:10 PM - Toonifer Stark: Oh there he is

3:11 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow) entered chat.

3:11 PM - Picard: Let it be known on the Record of The Trial of the SOE Community Vs Toon will commence soon

3:11 PM - Toonifer Stark: Very well

3:11 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Aye

3:11 PM - David Kresdon: I think i got some of my witnesses and help

3:11 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: So Vil, Davdog and David are accusing?

3:11 PM - David Kresdon: And person

3:12 PM - Toonifer Stark: And person now

3:12 PM - Picard: aye, they are the prosecution

3:12 PM - David Kresdon: Alexander would be here

3:12 PM - Toonifer Stark: Never knew he was against me :/

3:12 PM - David Kresdon: But hes away

3:12 PM - No One: Hmm

3:12 PM - No One: I do have one question before we start

3:12 PM - Picard: aye?

3:12 PM - No One: Would it be wise to put out a call of any complaints from admins on the public forums

3:12 PM - No One: Here's why

3:12 PM - No One: Some people may've not been comfortable in telling each other that they dislike toon

3:13 PM - No One: sort of like big brother

3:13 PM - No One: I know this for a fact that this did happen in my administration

3:13 PM - No One: It would be ONLY admins and former admins that would be allowed in

3:13 PM - Picard: hmm

3:13 PM - Picard: well

3:13 PM - Picard: as long as both parties see the evidence/complaints, i will allow it

3:14 PM - No One: Very well

3:14 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Very Well

3:14 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: I cant see toons complaints

3:14 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: he blocked me

3:14 PM - Toonifer Stark: I unblocked you

3:14 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: gud boi

3:14 PM - No One: he unblocked you

3:14 PM - No One: I shall send out a call through ALL SoE related channels

3:14 PM - Toonifer Stark: kk

3:14 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): OK

3:16 PM - No One: Very well, the message has been sent

3:16 PM - No One: Picard, I believe we can proceede and I can fill in people if they come through

3:16 PM - Picard: alright

3:16 PM - Picard: now, flanch

3:16 PM - No One: Yes?

3:16 PM - Picard: since you control the chat

3:16 PM - Picard: i must ask you to act as bailif

3:16 PM - No One: Very well

3:16 PM - Picard: Well then

3:16 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Aye

3:16 PM - No One: Just send me the orders through messagener

3:17 PM - Picard: Let the record show

3:17 PM - Picard: that the Trial

3:17 PM - Picard: of

3:17 PM - Picard: SOE Community vs Toon

3:17 PM - Picard: will commence

3:17 PM - Picard: now

3:17 PM - Picard: Prosecution

3:17 PM - Picard: state your names clearly

3:17 PM - David Kresdon: David Kresdon

3:17 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Vilh

3:17 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): I, Belisarius (DaveDog)

3:18 PM - Picard: alright

3:18 PM - Picard: Defense

3:18 PM - Toonifer Stark: Toon

3:18 PM - Picard: State your name clearly

3:18 PM - Picard: ah

3:18 PM - Picard: good

3:18 PM - Picard: Well then

3:18 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: ...Phin?

3:18 PM - Picard: prosectution, what is the nature of your lawsuit

3:18 PM - David Kresdon: Mainly to do with Corruption

3:19 PM - David Kresdon: and the Mistreatment of admins

3:19 PM - Picard: Defense, any counter-charges?

3:19 PM - David Kresdon: Basically whats been happening over the past few weeks

3:19 PM - Toonifer Stark: Well his definition of "corruption" is vague

3:19 PM - Toonifer Stark: And if I truly did mistreat my admins, I did not intend to nor had any notion that I was doing so

3:19 PM - Picard: Hold it

3:20 PM - Picard: Now then, Prosectution, present your first peice of evidence of this "corruption"

3:20 PM - David Kresdon: Well it is the adding of friends for admins without heading the advice of others

3:20 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Well, I can say people are afraid to say that they dislike toon because of his abuse to me in Ardennes

3:20 PM - David Kresdon: And then going on saying hes incharge

3:21 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: I put a hate comment against he rp on Ardennes

3:21 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: and

3:21 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Toons admins

3:21 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): I can say that he has repeatedly ignored complaints from not only me, but others regarding his friends and there adminships

3:21 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: rewrote my comments saying that i was a idiot and banned me from chat

3:21 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: Which admins?

3:21 PM - Picard: HOLD IT

3:21 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: o_o

3:21 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): ^

3:22 PM - Picard: David, please define clearly for the court, and for the defense, what is corruption?

3:22 PM - David Kresdon: Corruption in my opinion being biased towards your friends and abusing powers given to you

3:22 PM - David Kresdon: And abusing players

3:23 PM - Picard: Thank you, are you finished with your opening statement?

3:23 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: He tryed to get me banned from m&b by spreading my ip around

3:23 PM - Picard: !

3:23 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: wot

3:23 PM - Toonifer Stark: what

3:23 PM - Toonifer Stark: That never happened

3:23 PM - No One: watch?v=Y3R8tkvlAlk

3:23 PM - Picard: HOLD IT

3:23 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: lel flanch

3:23 PM - Picard: Toon!

3:23 PM - David Kresdon: Also Marg is searching through Logs for more evidence

3:23 PM - Toonifer Stark: Thanks Flanch

3:24 PM - Picard: no objection from toon?

3:24 PM - Toonifer Stark: Oh, I could've said objection all this time?

3:24 PM - Toonifer Stark: First of all, objection to the bias towards my friends

3:24 PM - Picard: thats the reason people say it

3:24 PM - Toonifer Stark: I was never biased towards my friends in their goal to become admin

3:24 PM - Toonifer Stark: I simply vouched for them because I thought they would be valuable admins

3:24 PM - Toonifer Stark: And as I said before

3:24 PM - No One: May I have an interuption if you may?

3:24 PM - Picard: HOLD IT

3:24 PM - Toonifer Stark: Ok Flanch go

3:24 PM - Picard: Flanch, you may

3:25 PM - No One: If

3:25 PM - No One: You need a log from the server

3:25 PM - No One: If it is a server related incident that happens

3:25 PM - No One: I can give the logs over, if you give me a time, date

3:25 PM - Picard: Aye, keep that in mind prosecution and defense

3:25 PM - Picard: now then

3:25 PM - Picard: continue, toon

3:25 PM - Toonifer Stark: Alright

3:26 PM - Toonifer Stark: I deny any claim that I was biased towards my friends

3:26 PM - Toonifer Stark: As I said before

3:26 PM - Toonifer Stark: Kushhh was one of my friends

3:26 PM - Toonifer Stark: Yet I didn't vouch for her

3:26 PM - Toonifer Stark: Why?

3:26 PM - Toonifer Stark: Because I was concerned that she wouldn't make a good admin

3:26 PM - David Kresdon: Objection

3:26 PM - Picard: Aye, go ahead david

3:27 PM - David Kresdon: You say you didnt give the admin to kush thats good

3:27 PM - David Kresdon: But what of sleepy

3:27 PM - Picard: !

3:27 PM - David Kresdon: You were willing

3:27 PM - No One: watch?v=Y3R8tkvlAlk

3:27 PM - David Kresdon: to give sleepy admin again

3:27 PM - David Kresdon: even though you advised

3:27 PM - Toonifer Stark: I thought Sleepy would make a good admin, I understand that was a major mistake

3:27 PM - David Kresdon: i mean i advised

3:27 PM - Toonifer Stark: But his grudge was against Flanch, and I honsetly believed that he was over that

3:27 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Did just interupted us

3:27 PM - David Kresdon: I advised you

3:27 PM - Toonifer Stark: Head Admins make mistakes David

3:27 PM - David Kresdon: that sleepy was always like this

3:27 PM - David Kresdon: even before flanch

3:28 PM - David Kresdon: And that he was removed several

3:28 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Toon, would you let us present our evidence without interrupting us?

3:28 PM - Picard: Order!

3:28 PM - David Kresdon: times

3:28 PM - No One: If I may, Picard

3:28 PM - David Kresdon: But you gave him trial anyways

3:28 PM - David Kresdon: only when flanch

3:28 PM - David Kresdon: intervened

3:28 PM - David Kresdon: did you stop

3:28 PM - Picard: Hold it

3:28 PM - Picard: yes, bailif?

3:29 PM - No One: I will remind everyone

3:29 PM - No One: in case you didn't read the rules

3:29 PM - No One: that if you get 4 penalties

3:29 PM - No One: your case is over

3:29 PM - No One: which incldues intreruppting others without permission of the judge

3:29 PM - No One: Of sorts...

3:29 PM - No One: That is soing thing to keep in mind

3:30 PM - No One: Please, continue

3:30 PM - David Kresdon: Alright

3:30 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: Can I say something?

3:30 PM - Picard: Hold it, Mr. inklebot

3:30 PM - Picard: *tinklebot

3:30 PM - David Kresdon: As i said wihout flanchs interventions

3:30 PM - David Kresdon: sleepy may have got admin

3:30 PM - David Kresdon: then going to me saying me to say i told you so

3:31 PM - David Kresdon: doesnt show anything

3:31 PM - David Kresdon: it was advise

3:31 PM - David Kresdon: which you were gonna let slide because he was a friend of yours

3:31 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection!

3:31 PM - Picard: Aye?

3:31 PM - Toonifer Stark: I've repeatedly stated that I did not vouch for him because he was a friend of mine

3:31 PM - Toonifer Stark: In fact, Sleepy isn't even much of a friend to me

3:31 PM - Picard: Correct

3:31 PM - Picard: David

3:32 PM - Picard: please refrain from conjecture on his testimony

3:32 PM - David Kresdon: Very well

3:32 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Onbjection!

3:32 PM - Picard: Overruled

3:32 PM - Picard: Well then

3:32 PM - Picard: the Court recognizes Sleepy was not cclose to Toon

3:32 PM - Picard: unless it can be proven

3:32 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Objection!

3:33 PM - Picard: Yes?

3:33 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: TOon unbanned sleepy

3:33 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection!

3:33 PM - Picard: Yes, toon?

3:33 PM - Toonifer Stark: I did not unban him

3:33 PM - Toonifer Stark: At first when I saw him I thought it was a fake Sleepy

3:34 PM - Toonifer Stark: But then Sleepy eventually confessed that he used a Steam Key

3:34 PM - Toonifer Stark: And after all that while that I didn't know

3:34 PM - Toonifer Stark: That he had used a Steam key

3:34 PM - Toonifer Stark: Sleepy didn't do anything bad to the server

3:34 PM - Toonifer Stark: He did not troll, he behaved

3:34 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Objection!

3:34 PM - Picard: hmm, can the prosecution prove sleepy misbehaved on the server?

3:34 PM - Picard: Hold it

3:34 PM - Picard: When was this?

3:35 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Yes

3:35 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Along time ago during flanches rule

3:35 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection

3:35 PM - Toonifer Stark: !

3:35 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Sleepy abused on the server many times

3:35 PM - Picard: Aye

3:35 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: ...Can I say something...?

3:35 PM - Toonifer Stark: What happened during Flanch's rule should be irrelevant to this meeting

3:35 PM - Picard: Agreed

3:35 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Objection!

3:35 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Objection!

3:35 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: omfg

3:35 PM - Toonifer Stark: For goodness sakes

3:35 PM - Picard: Overruled

3:35 PM - No One: can I object?

3:35 PM - Picard: Mr. Phineas

3:35 PM - Picard: go on

3:36 PM - No One: nvm

3:36 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: This really doesnt seem like a convincing piece of evidence, Toon was willing to give Sleepy another chance. Sleepy's beef was with Flanch, and Sleepy told me tha thimself

3:36 PM - David Kresdon: Objection

3:36 PM - Picard: aye?

3:37 PM - David Kresdon: Sleepy, was a known troll in flanchs time yes, but he was also beforehand

3:37 PM - David Kresdon: when he was giving chances from all

3:37 PM - David Kresdon: he abused it

3:37 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection!

3:37 PM - David Kresdon: even when him and flanch was good

3:37 PM - Picard: Hold it

3:37 PM - Picard: Yes, toon?

3:37 PM - Toonifer Stark: Did we not already agree

3:37 PM - Toonifer Stark: That whatever happened before my time is invalid?

3:37 PM - Toonifer Stark: People can change

3:37 PM - Picard: Aye

3:37 PM - Picard: True

3:38 PM - No One: Mister Picard, I know this is improper to say

3:38 PM - No One: But I feel that we should look at people's histories

3:38 PM - Picard: I will determine at what point we will look at their history

3:38 PM - No One: You did not give me the same treatment when referencing things that happened during Silas' rule

3:38 PM - Picard: Irrelevant

3:38 PM - No One: Very well

3:38 PM - Picard: Prosecution

3:38 PM - Picard: refer to the Begining of toon's rule

3:38 PM - Picard: for sleepy

3:39 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Objection!

3:39 PM - Picard: Yes?

3:39 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): A head admin must always look at a trolls past no matter where in the past it happened

3:40 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection!

3:40 PM - Picard: Aye?

3:40 PM - Toonifer Stark: In that case, I should have looked at your past when I was deciding whether or not you should be admin again

3:40 PM - Toonifer Stark: I do happen to recall you have a mean past of trolling

3:40 PM - Picard: !

3:40 PM - Picard: ORDER

3:40 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: Can we move on from "looking into other people's past" this really is a bit irrelevant to the actual trial

3:41 PM - Picard: Now then, can both parties agree sleepy always misbehaved?

3:41 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Yes

3:41 PM - David Kresdon: Aye

3:41 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Objection

3:41 PM - Toonifer Stark: Always?

3:41 PM - Picard: Let me rephrase that

3:41 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: Not recently

3:42 PM - Picard: can both parties agree sleepy, has misbehaved in toon's rule?

3:42 PM - Toonifer Stark: No

3:42 PM - Toonifer Stark: He has behaved himself fairly as of late

3:42 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: Misbehaved how?

3:42 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Objection

3:42 PM - Picard: Trolling and such

3:42 PM - Picard: Yes vil?

3:42 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Sleepy unbanned himeself with a steam key therefore he has trolled

3:43 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection!

3:43 PM - Picard: Yes?

3:43 PM - Toonifer Stark: I question his definition of trolling

3:43 PM - Toonifer Stark: How has he trolled by unbanning himself

3:43 PM - Picard: Hmmm

3:43 PM - Picard: Vil

3:43 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Yes

3:43 PM - Picard: exxplain

3:43 PM - Toonifer Stark: Trolling is specific repeated harrassment of a player or more

3:43 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: You said Misbehave

3:44 PM - Picard: Hmm

3:44 PM - No One: The definition of trolling I have found is this

3:44 PM - No One: make a deliberately offensive or provocative online posting with the aim of upsetting someone or eliciting an angry response from them.

3:44 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): What is your definition of trolling toon, because you claim that I have trolled, what is your evidence for this?

3:44 PM - No One: Mister Picard

3:44 PM - Picard: aye?

3:44 PM - No One: Can we define Trolling as this: make a deliberately offensive or provocative online posting with the aim of upsetting someone or eliciting an angry response from them.

3:45 PM - Picard: I can agree on that

3:45 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: THen let me refrase what i said

3:45 PM - Toonifer Stark: May I assault Davedog's claim?

3:45 PM - Picard: hold it

3:45 PM - Picard: Vil, continue

3:45 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: As in trolling a meant Misbehave

3:45 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: as in doing wrong

3:45 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: of

3:45 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: any kind

3:45 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: he unbanned himself

3:45 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: he did wrong

3:46 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: The chat is silent?

3:46 PM - Picard disconnected.

3:46 PM - Toonifer Stark: LEL

3:46 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: What kind of trolling has he done since

3:46 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): May I state something?

3:46 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: omfg

3:46 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): rip

3:46 PM - Toonifer Stark: Flanch will act in Picard's place

3:47 PM - Toonifer Stark: Flanch?

3:47 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: Rip Picards internet

3:47 PM - Toonifer Stark: rip in peace

3:47 PM - No One: Fock

3:47 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): ^

3:47 PM - Toonifer Stark: So

3:47 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): May I state something?

3:47 PM - No One: Alright

3:47 PM - Toonifer Stark: Lovely day, isn't it?

3:47 PM - No One: Time for my Fucking justice bitches

3:48 PM - Toonifer Stark: O_O

3:48 PM - No One: Alright

3:48 PM - No One: Prosecution

3:48 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Why does Toon get to enforce who takes Picards Place?

3:48 PM - No One: What is ALL the claims you have

3:48 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection

3:48 PM - David Kresdon: Mistreatment of Admins

3:48 PM - No One: Because I am the next best person

3:48 PM - Toonifer Stark: Flanch is the next one in here who is unbiased

3:48 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Abuse of Players

3:48 PM - Toonifer Stark: Towards any cause

3:48 PM - No One: Toon, be silent or a penalty

3:48 PM - Picard entered chat.

3:48 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: wb bb

3:48 PM - No One: Oh thank god

3:48 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): ^

3:48 PM - Picard: woah

3:48 PM - Toonifer Stark: ayyy

3:48 PM - Picard: sorry, lads

3:48 PM - No One: Picard, I resign rule to you

3:48 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Toon just interrupted us

3:48 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: 3 times

3:48 PM - Picard: lost connection

3:48 PM - Picard: now then

3:48 PM - Picard: Toon

3:48 PM - Toonifer Stark: Yes

3:49 PM - Picard: you wanted to say something?

3:49 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Toon is interrupting repeatedly

3:49 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: Dave the fookin judge was afk

3:49 PM - Toonifer Stark: If I was interrupting, so were you

3:49 PM - Picard: Order

3:49 PM - Picard: order

3:49 PM - Toonifer Stark: I like to remind you that you are interrupting now

3:49 PM - Toonifer Stark: kk

3:49 PM - Toonifer Stark: Sorry judge, I lost track

3:49 PM - Toonifer Stark: Say something about what topic?

3:50 PM - Picard: 1:45 PM - Toonifer Stark: May I assault Davedog's claim?

3:50 PM - David Kresdon: May we move on to the other topic?

3:50 PM - Toonifer Stark: Ah yes

3:50 PM - Toonifer Stark: Hold on David (you're interrupting)

3:50 PM - Toonifer Stark: Although this is sort of irrelevant

3:50 PM - Toonifer Stark: Davedog likes to spam me

3:50 PM - No One: Excuse me for a bit, but I will be departing for now I have oblgations to fufill

3:50 PM - Picard: aye then

3:50 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Objection

3:50 PM - Picard: Irrelevant, toon

3:50 PM - No One: Picard, please send me a message of what you decide

3:50 PM - Picard: now then

3:51 PM - Picard: aye

3:51 PM - Toonifer Stark: He also kicked me a lot of times on the server

3:51 PM - No One: I will authorize that you may remove toon for a time being

3:51 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Objection...

3:51 PM - Picard: aye

3:51 PM - No One: if you wish to remove him fully

3:51 PM - No One: I wish you'd talk to me fully

3:51 PM - Picard: i understand

3:51 PM - No One: in private

3:51 PM - Picard: yep

3:51 PM - No One: Anyway

3:51 PM - No One: Safe trials

3:51 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): May I state a rebuttle to toons claims?

3:51 PM - No One left chat.

3:51 PM - Picard: Toon, please refrain fm attacking the prosecution irself

3:52 PM - Toonifer Stark: Very well

3:52 PM - Picard: now then

3:52 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Objection

3:52 PM - Picard: We must move on, Overruled

3:52 PM - Picard: Defense, how does sleepy's character relate to toon maing him admin, if he did?

3:52 PM - Picard: err

3:52 PM - Picard: not defense

3:52 PM - Picard: prosecution

3:53 PM - David Kresdon: Pardon rephrase please

3:53 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Aye

3:53 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Define Character

3:53 PM - Picard: His behaviors, attitudes

3:54 PM - Picard: how does it all relate to sleepy being admined

3:54 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: This will take awhile to type

3:54 PM - Picard: ok, but it'll be the last thing for this topic

3:55 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: By Toon admining a known troll shows that he is not good at making important descisions. Whatever choices he makes effects everyone. Yes giving someone a chance is ok. But this man has had a ton of chances and it is wrong to admin him

3:55 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection!

3:55 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: Can I say something?

3:55 PM - Picard: Overruled

3:55 PM - Picard: the Poit of this is

3:55 PM - Picard: Was sleepy made admin

3:55 PM - Picard: yes?

3:56 PM - Toonifer Stark: Almost, but no

3:56 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: it was attempted

3:56 PM - Picard: So, sleepy was not made admin, is this correct?

3:56 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: Toon's choices weren't just based on his own decision...

3:56 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): ?

3:56 PM - Toonifer Stark: It is correct, your Honour

3:56 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: I vouhched for sleepy

3:56 PM - Picard: Ok, next peice of evidence, Prosecution

3:57 PM - Picard: on teh topic of corruption

3:57 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Alright

3:57 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): I have something to say

3:57 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): On this matter

3:57 PM - Picard: Fine

3:58 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): On the topic of Toons Friends, and him being Biased towards them, I have some thing to say

3:58 PM - Picard: alright

3:59 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): First of all, he seems to favor people that he knows personally, and or/has a positive feeling towards. Now, I might come on to something personal but I shall refrain from it if I can

3:59 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection

3:59 PM - Picard: Any evidence of this bias?

4:01 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): He has denied people that have much more admin training, such as Midnight. While I see new Admins I have never seen before, nor back up there evidence the make in their applications, though I see them made admin and clearly toon is either friends, or biased towards them because the like him. I am not saying I dislike toon, certainly not

4:01 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): I feel that toon hates me for some reason

4:01 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection!

4:01 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): On to my second point

4:01 PM - Picard: Aye?

4:01 PM - Picard: hold it

4:01 PM - Toonifer Stark: Very well

4:01 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Wait, who holds it

4:01 PM - Picard: Go on, toon

4:01 PM - Toonifer Stark: Oh ok

4:02 PM - Toonifer Stark: This is about the third time that I've stated that I am not biased

4:02 PM - Toonifer Stark: If you do not have any actual evidence to back you up

4:02 PM - Picard: aye

4:02 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: Can i say something

4:02 PM - Toonifer Stark: How can we prove its legitimacy

4:02 PM - Toonifer Stark: Wait another thing

4:02 PM - Toonifer Stark: Davedog uses Midnight as an example

4:02 PM - Picard: Prosecution, please refrain from Conjecture

4:03 PM - Picard: go on, toon

4:03 PM - Picard: aye

4:03 PM - Toonifer Stark: Midnight never applied for admin

4:03 PM - Toonifer Stark: I have the evidence too

4:03 PM - Toonifer Stark: It's in the group discussions

4:03 PM - Picard: please, present it

4:03 PM - Picard: or

4:03 PM - Picard: well

4:03 PM - Toonifer Stark: Hmm

4:03 PM - Picard: show us at least

4:03 PM - Picard: link or somethin

4:03 PM - Toonifer Stark: Kk

4:03 PM - Toonifer Stark: This might take a while

4:03 PM - Picard: then, hurry it up

4:03 PM - Toonifer Stark: I will revive all three previous admin application discussions

4:04 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Objection

4:04 PM - Toonifer Stark: /groups/toon-occupiedsoe/discussions/0/520518053442948329/

4:04 PM - Toonifer Stark: Here is the most recent one

4:04 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Objection

4:04 PM - Toonifer Stark: /groups/toon-occupiedsoe/discussions/0/535152511351924457/

4:04 PM - Toonifer Stark: Second recent

4:04 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Objection

4:04 PM - Picard: hold it, dave

4:05 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Objection

4:05 PM - David Kresdon: I must Object as well

4:05 PM - Toonifer Stark: Sigh, it appears I've permanently deleted my first Admin Application section

4:05 PM - Picard: hmm, i see

4:05 PM - Toonifer Stark: So there's really no way

4:05 PM - Toonifer Stark: Of backing up my claim

4:05 PM - Toonifer Stark: But

4:05 PM - Toonifer Stark: If I may

4:06 PM - Toonifer Stark: Vil was an admin during this time

4:06 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: ONJECTION

4:06 PM - Toonifer Stark: ...

4:06 PM - Picard: HOLD IT

4:06 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Wait

4:06 PM - Toonifer Stark: Vil was an admin this time, do you remember if Midnight applied

4:06 PM - Picard: Yes, vil

4:06 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Alright

4:06 PM - Picard: Toon, one penalty for you

4:07 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Toon deleted the first Admin appiclication which midnight apllied on, so therefor he cant make a statement that he did not

4:07 PM - Toonifer Stark: OBJECTION

4:07 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Also

4:07 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Ummm?

4:07 PM - Picard: go on, vil

4:07 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Alright

4:07 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Midnight did apply

4:07 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: i remember

4:07 PM - Picard: proof?

4:08 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: The Discussion is delelted

4:08 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: as i said

4:08 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Toon delelted it

4:08 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: and

4:08 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection

4:08 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: he admits it

4:08 PM - Picard: Aye, toon?

4:08 PM - Toonifer Stark: Permission to bring Midnight into this court

4:08 PM - Toonifer Stark: As a witness

4:08 PM - Picard: aye

4:08 PM - Toonifer Stark: If he's online

4:08 PM - Toonifer Stark: If not, he can be asked later

4:09 PM - Toonifer Stark: He's offline

4:09 PM - Toonifer Stark: He can be asked later

4:09 PM - Picard: Hmm

4:09 PM - Picard: People

4:09 PM - Picard: i will ermind you this tipic is about toon being biased towards his freinds for admins

4:09 PM - Picard: *topic

4:10 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): May I state something?

4:10 PM - Picard: fine

4:11 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): May I state that Argaan has given out the Pass two times and not been de admined

4:11 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Again

4:11 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection

4:11 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): A friend of toon, and toon did not want to de admin again

4:11 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Because again

4:11 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Friend

4:11 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection...

4:11 PM - Picard: How interesting

4:11 PM - Picard: Yes, toon?

4:11 PM - Toonifer Stark: I do not recall he was de-admined TWO TIMES

4:11 PM - Toonifer Stark: He was in fact relieved of admin temporarily

4:12 PM - Toonifer Stark: While I met with the OTHER ADMINS

4:12 PM - Toonifer Stark: To decide his fate

4:12 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: Can i add something?

4:12 PM - Toonifer Stark: How is that bias when you hold a meeting?

4:12 PM - Toonifer Stark: Also

4:12 PM - Toonifer Stark: I would like to remind you

4:12 PM - Toonifer Stark: That Andzi was also my friend

4:12 PM - Toonifer Stark: A great friend

4:12 PM - Toonifer Stark: Yet I de-admined him as well

4:12 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): ...

4:12 PM - Picard: well then

4:12 PM - Toonifer Stark: We still talk to each other

4:12 PM - Picard: hold it

4:12 PM - Picard: yes, phineas?

4:12 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: nvrmnd no need

4:12 PM - Picard: alright

4:13 PM - Picard: is that all, toon?

4:13 PM - Toonifer Stark: Indeed

4:13 PM - Picard: Now then

4:13 PM - Picard: Prosecution

4:13 PM - Picard: What were your other charges?

4:13 PM - David Kresdon: Mistreatment of other admins

4:13 PM - Toonifer Stark: objection

4:13 PM - Picard: Hold it

4:13 PM - Picard: Alright, David

4:13 PM - Picard: present your case

4:14 PM - David Kresdon: Now this is mainly in the case of the past few weeks concerning myself

4:14 PM - David Kresdon: The main one

4:14 PM - David Kresdon: In yesterdays admin meeting

4:14 PM - Picard: go on

4:15 PM - David Kresdon: Well i am known to be rather calm

4:15 PM - David Kresdon: And i do try and keep alevel head

4:15 PM - David Kresdon: when in meetings where is see

4:15 PM - David Kresdon: disorder

4:15 PM - David Kresdon: But we wont gget into that part

4:15 PM - David Kresdon: Now

4:15 PM - David Kresdon: During my advising

4:15 PM - David Kresdon: of sleepy case of being admin

4:16 PM - David Kresdon: Now

4:16 PM - David Kresdon: After my advice

4:16 PM - David Kresdon: How i felt how it went was that i was completely disreguarded and insulted

4:16 PM - David Kresdon: In that toon was saying he was in control

4:17 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection

4:17 PM - David Kresdon: and he was doing it his way

4:17 PM - David Kresdon: Nowe

4:17 PM - Picard: Hold it

4:17 PM - Picard: Yes, toon?

4:17 PM - David Kresdon: I of course annoyed

4:17 PM - Toonifer Stark: One point

4:17 PM - Toonifer Stark: Is this really all I did to deserve getting kicked from head admin?

4:17 PM - Toonifer Stark: David also spoke out of term

4:17 PM - Toonifer Stark: Which annoyed me

4:17 PM - Toonifer Stark: YET I apologized to him

4:17 PM - Toonifer Stark: After he immaturely left the chat

4:17 PM - David Kresdon: Objection

4:17 PM - Toonifer Stark: May I pursue his speaking out of term?

4:18 PM - Picard: Hold it

4:18 PM - Picard: present that chat

4:18 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: We cna

4:18 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: its in the log

4:18 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: of

4:18 PM - Toonifer Stark: Unfortunately that chat is gone

4:18 PM - David Kresdon: It was a group chat your honour

4:18 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: THe group

4:18 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: NO NO

4:18 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: WE HAVE IT

4:18 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: ITS IN THE LOG

4:18 PM - Picard: please, do present it

4:18 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: OF THE GROUP HISTORY

4:18 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: we cant

4:18 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: toon has tooo

4:18 PM - Toonifer Stark: What

4:18 PM - Toonifer Stark: I can do that?

4:18 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Yes

4:18 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: check

4:18 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: the group history

4:18 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: and

4:18 PM - Toonifer Stark: How do I access the chat logs

4:18 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: ik its in there

4:19 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: front page

4:19 PM - Picard: wait

4:19 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: Can i say something

4:19 PM - Picard: all admins can acces it, aye?

4:19 PM - Toonifer Stark: New Announcement - September 7th 12:00am - announcement was created by Toonifer Stark

Profile Change - September 6th 11:45pm - Toonifer Stark changed group details

Profile Change - September 6th 11:45pm - Toonifer Stark changed group details

Profile Change - September 6th 11:43pm - Toonifer Stark changed group details

Profile Change - September 6th 11:41pm - Toonifer Stark changed group details

Profile Change - September 6th 9:00pm - Toonifer Stark changed group details

New Moderator - September 6th 8:22pm - David Kresdon was promoted to moderator by Toonifer Stark

Permissions Change - September 6th 8:22pm - group permissions were changed by Toonifer Stark

Member Dropped - September 6th 8:20pm - Onodrim9000 was kicked from the group by Toonifer Stark

Announcement Updated - September 6th 5:50pm - announcement was updated by Toonifer Stark

New Announcement - September 6th 5:25pm - announcement was created by Toonifer Stark

New Announcement - September 5th 8:03pm - announcement was created by Toonifer Stark

Member Left - September 1st 8:04pm - Meneldil Of Gondor left group

New Announcement - September 1st 11:52am - announcement was created by Toonifer Stark

New Announcement - September 1st 1:57am - announcement was created by Toonifer Stark

New Announcement - August 31st 9:06pm - announcement was created by Toonifer Stark

New Announcement - August 30th 7:56pm - announcement was created by Toonifer Stark

Member Dropped - August 30th 12:51am - Ghost (Elizor, Goop) was kicked from the group by Toonifer Stark

Announcement Updated - August 30th 12:51am - announcement was updated by Toonifer Stark

New Announcement - August 30th 12:48am - announcement was created by Toonifer Stark

Chat Access - August 29th 2:26pm - Lord_Definite_of_House_Tree was kicked from chat by Toonifer Stark

New Announcement - August 29th 1:57pm - announcement was created by Toonifer Stark

New Announcement - August 29th 1:03pm - announcement was created by Toonifer Stark

Announcement

4:19 PM - Toonifer Stark: This is all that comes when it says "group history"

4:19 PM - David Kresdon: Unfortunately i cannot access it

4:19 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Admin David

4:19 PM - David Kresdon: due to not being an admin

4:20 PM - Picard: hmm

4:20 PM - David Kresdon: On that particulat group

4:20 PM - Toonifer Stark: I can make you an admin

4:20 PM - Toonifer Stark: There

4:20 PM - David Kresdon: The permissions

4:20 PM - David Kresdon: Must also be changed

4:20 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: Is this the only case of "mistreating admins"...?

4:20 PM - Picard: aye

4:20 PM - Toonifer Stark: Um

4:20 PM - Picard: is it?

4:21 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Hold on person is afk

4:21 PM - Toonifer Stark: Where in the permissions panel is it

4:21 PM - Toonifer Stark: General, Invites, Chatroom?

4:21 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): Ok back

4:21 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: let me check one of my group

4:21 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: i can tell u

4:21 PM - Toonifer Stark: Kk

4:22 PM - Picard: Prosecution, is this your only charge of mistreatment of admins?

4:22 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): Ok I would like to add something

4:22 PM - David Kresdon: Person has something as well

4:22 PM - Picard: aye

4:22 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): I am here for Alex and I

4:22 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: I cant seem to find it

4:22 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: but

4:22 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: i think

4:22 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: this might do it

4:22 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): We were there like any other admins

4:22 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: ...edit group description and avatar?

4:22 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): This is 2 weeks ago

4:23 PM - Picard: aye

4:23 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: ...edit group description and avatar?

...make a member an officer?

...create and edit group events?

...create and edit group announcements?

...choose the Player of the Week?

...recommend games?

4:23 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): And Toon decided to take away or High Admin without an vote or even without other admins imput

4:23 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: one of these should do it

4:23 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: Objection

4:23 PM - Toonifer Stark: Hold on

4:23 PM - Picard: is that so, Person?

4:23 PM - Toonifer Stark: Sorry I'm busy trying to give David access to the logs

4:23 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): Yes

4:23 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection!

4:23 PM - Picard: The court recognizes Person as a character witness on the mistreatment of admins

4:24 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection...

4:24 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: ^^^

4:24 PM - Picard: aye?

4:24 PM - Toonifer Stark: Ok

4:24 PM - Toonifer Stark: First of all, Person and Alex did nto do ANYTHING to deserve the title of High Admin

4:24 PM - Toonifer Stark: *not

4:24 PM - Toonifer Stark: Alex rarely went on the server

4:24 PM - Toonifer Stark: And the only thing Person helped with was with a couple of RP Nights

4:25 PM - Toonifer Stark: But the reason

4:25 PM - Toonifer Stark: Why they were High Admins in the first place

4:25 PM - No One entered chat.

4:25 PM - Toonifer Stark: Was because of my bad decision to make them so

4:25 PM - Picard: hmm

4:25 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): Objection

4:25 PM - Toonifer Stark: No offence

4:25 PM - Picard: Hold it

4:25 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: Can i add something

4:25 PM - Picard: Yes, person?

4:25 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: :|

4:25 PM - Picard: Dont interrupt

4:25 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): Ok i would also like to state because I am on vacation does limit me from doing anything

4:25 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection

4:25 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): And also having 3 to 5 other people does as well

4:26 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): And they are also all using my computer

4:26 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): SO hence it does make it hard

4:26 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection

4:26 PM - Picard: Hold it

4:26 PM - Picard: Yes, toon?

4:26 PM - Toonifer Stark: Person, if you're away and unable to help manage the server

4:26 PM - Toonifer Stark: It's all the reason to demote you anyways

4:26 PM - Picard: !

4:26 PM - Toonifer Stark: And to qualify as High Admin

4:27 PM - Toonifer Stark: You need to be doing something that helps the server in a way

4:27 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): Objection

4:27 PM - Toonifer Stark: As you know, SirPhineasTinklebot is a High Admin

4:27 PM - No One: watch?v=Y3R8tkvlAlk

4:27 PM - Picard: Your point is quite valid toon

4:27 PM - Picard: Person

4:27 PM - Picard: do you object?

4:27 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): He appointed us as the High Admins

4:27 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): But why would you appoint me if I was going on a European Vacation?

4:28 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection

4:28 PM - Picard: Hmm, equally valid

4:28 PM - Picard: Go ahead toon

4:28 PM - Toonifer Stark: Again, it was a bad decision on my part

4:28 PM - Toonifer Stark: And I thought your complaint was why you were removed from High Admin in the first place

4:28 PM - Toonifer Stark: And for the past month or so

4:29 PM - Toonifer Stark: I have been working to create a better hierarchy system for the admins

4:29 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): I will still like to Object once again

4:29 PM - Toonifer Stark: The definition of High Admin changed during that time

4:29 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Objection

4:29 PM - Picard: Hmmm

4:29 PM - Picard: Go ahead, person

4:29 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): Ok 1

4:29 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): It has not changed since I was appointed (That is when all these high admin places start to be given out)

4:30 PM - Toonifer Stark: OBJECTION

4:30 PM - Picard: aye

4:30 PM - Picard: go ahead

4:30 PM - Toonifer Stark: I have proof that it changed

4:30 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot:

4:30 PM - Picard: please do present it

4:30 PM - Toonifer Stark: HEAD ADMIN

-Acts as overall head authority.

-Has the ability to remove other admins.

-Can reset the server, change the pass and add maps.

-Works on the server. Ensures order is kept.

-Can post announcements on the TOSoE Group.

-Can tell others the pass.

CO-HEAD ADMIN

-Acts as Second-in-Command.

-Acts as Head Admin when the current Head Admin is away.

-Can reset the server and add maps.

-Works on the server. Ensures order is kept.

-Can post announcements on the TOSoE Group.

-Can tell others the pass.

HIGH ADMIN

-Acts as authority over the other admins, ensuring they do their duty and do not abuse.

-Works to improve the server and community.

-Works on the server. Ensures order is kept.

-Can post announcements on the TOSoE Group.

-Can tell others the pass.

ADMIN

-Works on the server. Ensures order is kept.

TRIAL ADMIN

-Works on the server as a "temporary" admin while the Head Admin judges their ability to admin.

-They cannot perma ban, except in the presence of a hacker.

-They cannot spawn admin weapons in the case of random events in Town RP.

4:30 PM - Toonifer Stark: First of all, High Admins didn't even exist back then

4:30 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Objection

4:30 PM - Picard: Overruled

4:30 PM - Toonifer Stark: Second of all, this announcement was made during the process of changing the hierarchy system

4:31 PM - Toonifer Stark: I can provide you the link to said announcement

4:31 PM - Picard: please do

4:31 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): I WOULD LIKE TO OBJECT!

4:31 PM - Toonifer Stark: /groups/theskoomashop/discussions/0/527273452874289755/

4:31 PM - Toonifer Stark: Can you see it? The group is private.

4:31 PM - Picard: go ahead, person

4:31 PM - Picard: aye

4:31 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): To continue on where Toon interupted

4:31 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): 2. I would also like to say it does require a vote to remove a High Admin by other admins not just the Owner

4:31 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection

4:32 PM - Picard: Is that so?

4:32 PM - Picard: and was there a vote held?

4:32 PM - Toonifer Stark: No

4:32 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection if you may Your Honour

4:32 PM - Picard: Fine

4:32 PM - Toonifer Stark: Thank you

4:32 PM - Toonifer Stark: It is solely the Head Admin's decision to decide whether there would be a "vote"

4:32 PM - Toonifer Stark: This is sort of irrelevant

4:32 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): Objection

4:32 PM - Toonifer Stark: But back during Flanch's time

4:32 PM - Toonifer Stark: There was no vote

4:32 PM - Toonifer Stark: WAIT

4:33 PM - Toonifer Stark: I ALSO REMEMBER

4:33 PM - Toonifer Stark: THERE WAS NO VOTE TO ELECT YOU AS A HIGH ADMIN

4:33 PM - Picard: !

4:33 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): OBJECTION!

4:33 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: omfg

4:33 PM - Picard: CORNERED

4:33 PM - No One: watch?v=Y3R8tkvlAlk

4:33 PM - Picard: FUKIN CORNERED

4:33 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: economy/emoticon/steamsalty

4:33 PM - Picard: PERSON

4:33 PM - Toonifer Stark: PERJURY I SAY

4:33 PM - Picard: WAS THERE A VOTE TO HAVE YOU AS HIGH ADMIN

4:34 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): NO HE DECIDED BUT THE RULES CHANGED RIGHT AFTER WE WERE PUT INTO PLACE AS HIGH ADMINS

4:34 PM - Toonifer Stark: NOT RIGHT AFTER

4:34 PM - Picard: THAT IS A NO

4:34 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): Please refrain from yelling

4:34 PM - Picard: THAT IS A NO

4:34 PM - No One: watch?v=Y3R8tkvlAlk

4:34 PM - Picard: ORDER

4:34 PM - Picard: ORDER I SAY

4:34 PM - Picard: Im afraid i must remove you as the character witness, Person

4:34 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Objection

4:35 PM - Picard: what

4:35 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Well 2 things

4:35 PM - Picard: quickly now

4:35 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Alright

4:35 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Phin has said omfg like 10 times now

4:35 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Then

4:35 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Owain

4:35 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection

4:35 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: 2*

4:35 PM - Toonifer Stark: Irrelevant

4:36 PM - Picard: Hmm

4:36 PM - Picard: Is that it vil?

4:36 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): I would like to Object to toons Objection

4:36 PM - Picard: Nye

4:36 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: No

4:36 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: i have more

4:36 PM - Picard: HOLD IT

4:36 PM - Picard: People of the court

4:36 PM - Picard: i must say

4:36 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Objection

4:36 PM - Picard: that

4:36 PM - Picard: I am almost ready to give a verdict

4:36 PM - Picard: IF

4:36 PM - Picard: IF

4:37 PM - Picard: the Prosec ution does not have any more cases of corruption or mistreatement of admins against toon

4:37 PM - No One: Very well

4:37 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: i have more cases

4:37 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Owain

4:37 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: was

4:37 PM - Picard: what

4:37 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: removed for inactivity but he was just not on when toon was not on, owain tried to say so

4:38 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: but

4:38 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Toon ignored him

4:38 PM - Toonifer Stark: OBJECTION

4:38 PM - Picard: Hmmmm

4:38 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: objection...

4:38 PM - Picard: Yes, toon?

4:38 PM - The Person (Home Tomorrow): I OBJECT TO TOONS OBJECTION ONCE AGAIN!

4:38 PM - Toonifer Stark: Ok

4:38 PM - Toonifer Stark: Owain himself

4:38 PM - Toonifer Stark: Admitted to me

4:38 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: ^

4:38 PM - Toonifer Stark: That he was gone for about a good 5 days

4:38 PM - Toonifer Stark: I might still have the evidence

4:38 PM - Picard: present it

4:38 PM - Toonifer Stark: If Steam isn't gonan be a jerk

4:38 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: Owain said the same to me in M&B

4:39 PM - Picard: hmmm

4:39 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Objection

4:39 PM - Picard: go on, vil

4:39 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Alright

4:39 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: 1 THats not enough time to be removed

4:39 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: 2

4:39 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection

4:39 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: We should ask him

4:39 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Stop

4:39 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: geez

4:39 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: Toon

4:39 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: is objectiong to everything

4:40 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: half the things he says doesnt make since

4:40 PM - Toonifer Stark: Objection

4:40 PM - Picard: HOLD IT

4:40 PM - Picard: Prosecution

4:40 PM - Picard: i must penalise you

4:40 PM - Picard: for that statement

4:40 PM - Picard: 1-1 right now

4:40 PM - Picard: just for a reminder

4:40 PM - David Kresdon: Your Honour I will say that we do not have any more cases for this court

4:40 PM - Toonifer Stark: Your Honour, may I display my evidence?

4:40 PM - Picard: aye, go ahead

4:41 PM - Toonifer Stark: Jon of Wales: You kirru'd Owainistan?

Toonifer Stark: Yee

Jon of Wales: But

Jon of Wales: Why

Toonifer Stark: Inactivity D:

Jon of Wales: I HATH JUST RETURNED TODAY

Jon of Wales: Ive pnly been gone a week

Toonifer Stark: U wot m8?

Toonifer Stark: The roolz state that you must inform meh before ye go off somewheres

Jon of Wales: I havent left me h0use

Jon of Wales: Ive been doing schoolwork as soon as i get home from practice everyday

Jon of Wales: which keeps me occupied until like 9

Jon of Wales: I was on soe last sunday

Jon of Wales: I just havent had the spare time to play a lot of games lately

4:41 PM - Toonifer Stark: This is Owain

4:41 PM - Toonifer Stark: This was said on Friday

4:41 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): I'm done

4:41 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh: This is rigged

4:41 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave): This is rigged

4:41 PM - (TRE) Flavius Belisarius (Dave) left chat.

4:41 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: lol wat

4:41 PM - (TRE)Nefertiti Jabari/Vilh left chat.

4:41 PM - David Kresdon: Your Honour

4:42 PM - Toonifer Stark: Uhh

4:42 PM - Picard: aye?

4:42 PM - David Kresdon: In the rules there is no set time

4:42 PM - David Kresdon: for removal of inactivitity

4:42 PM - David Kresdon: though

4:42 PM - Toonifer Stark: I will update those rules

4:42 PM - David Kresdon: On most cases

4:42 PM - David Kresdon: they have been at least 2 weeks

4:42 PM - David Kresdon: missing

4:42 PM - Toonifer Stark: OBJECTION

4:42 PM - David Kresdon: Which after Owain

4:42 PM - David Kresdon: stated he was at school

4:42 PM - David Kresdon: and he will return

4:42 PM - David Kresdon: He was not given

4:43 PM - No One: Excuse me Prosecution and Defense

4:43 PM - No One: Shall we wrap this up?

4:43 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: ^

4:43 PM - Toonifer Stark: ^

4:43 PM - Picard: Aye, any final statemets?

4:43 PM - David Kresdon: Sure i dont have anything more to say

4:43 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: Please, two prosecuters rage quit

4:43 PM - Toonifer Stark: Neither have I

4:43 PM - Picard: Alright

4:43 PM - Toonifer Stark: Except

4:43 PM - No One: brb im gonna put on pants

4:43 PM - Toonifer Stark: Can I pursue David's last arguement?

4:43 PM - Picard: no

4:43 PM - Picard: now then

4:43 PM - Toonifer Stark: Very well

4:43 PM - Picard: From what i have gathered

4:44 PM - Picard: The prosecution has brought up very valid points

4:44 PM - Picard: BUT

4:44 PM - Picard: they have neglected to solid evidence, such as chat logs and such

4:44 PM - Picard: clearly,

4:44 PM - Picard: they should have prepared for a case

4:44 PM - Picard: As for teh prosecution

4:44 PM - Picard: i mean

4:44 PM - Picard: Defense

4:44 PM - Picard: wait

4:44 PM - Picard: no

4:45 PM - Picard: dang, ive gotten myself confused

4:45 PM - Picard: dont grow old, children

4:45 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: k

4:45 PM - Toonifer Stark: kk

4:45 PM - No One: i try not m'lord

4:45 PM - Picard: i'll just say teh verdict

4:45 PM - Picard: Toon

4:45 PM - Picard: i find you

4:45 PM - Toonifer Stark: ...

4:45 PM - Picard: GUILTY ON 1 ACCOUNT OF CORRUPTION

4:45 PM - Toonifer Stark: OH SHOOT

4:46 PM - Picard: NOT GUILTY ON MISTREATMENT OF ADMINS

4:46 PM - Toonifer Stark: U wot

4:46 PM - Picard: I say, you should be suspended

4:46 PM - Toonifer Stark: Suspended?

4:46 PM - Picard: aye

4:46 PM - Toonifer Stark: Hmm

4:46 PM - Toonifer Stark: For how long

4:46 PM - Toonifer Stark: And who would take my place

4:46 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: Erm, what corruption? Can you specify?

4:47 PM - Picard: Well, i would guess 1 week - 5 weeks, depending on flanch

4:47 PM - Toonifer Stark: Sigh

4:47 PM - Toonifer Stark: Very well

4:47 PM - Picard: and your co-admin would take place

4:47 PM - Toonifer Stark: If Your Honour recommends it

4:47 PM - Picard: ayew, nothing to serious

4:47 PM - Picard: just to clear your mind

4:47 PM - Picard: you devil

4:47 PM - Picard: now then

4:47 PM - Picard: Court Ajourned

4:47 PM - Picard: or whatever

4:47 PM - Toonifer Stark: Very well

4:47 PM - Toonifer Stark: Congratulations David

4:48 PM - Toonifer Stark: You own the server for a week

4:48 PM - Toonifer Stark: *hands keys*

4:48 PM - Toonifer Stark: I'm off!

4:48 PM - No One: Hold

4:48 PM - Toonifer Stark: *rides into sunset*

4:48 PM - No One: Hold

4:48 PM - No One: I have not

4:48 PM - Toonifer Stark: lel

4:48 PM - No One: Stated my sentence

4:48 PM - No One: Or

4:48 PM - No One: If David even wants to keep this position

4:48 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: awkward af

4:48 PM - Toonifer Stark: tru

4:48 PM - Picard: well, go on then

4:49 PM - No One: Now...

4:49 PM - No One: I daresay

4:49 PM - No One: The server's fate

4:49 PM - No One: will lie with David

4:49 PM - Toonifer Stark: Alright

4:49 PM - David Kresdon: This i must say is a shocker

4:49 PM - David Kresdon: since i was not expecting this outcome

4:50 PM - David Kresdon: Especially myself being in that position

4:50 PM - Picard: what were you expecting, me giving a bad verdict?

4:50 PM - David Kresdon: No i was expecting a different outcome i think

4:50 PM - Toonifer Stark: Well you are Co-Head Admin David

4:50 PM - Picard: longer suspension?

4:50 PM - David Kresdon: No not that

4:50 PM - Picard: removal of toon?

4:50 PM - David Kresdon: No

4:50 PM - Toonifer Stark: .O.

4:50 PM - Picard: um

4:50 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: You mean David being head permanetly Flanch?

4:50 PM - David Kresdon: In me being taken control

4:51 PM - Picard: me joining the admin team?

4:51 PM - Picard: lel, jk

4:51 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: :D

4:51 PM - Toonifer Stark: derp

4:51 PM - No One: My sentence

4:51 PM - David Kresdon: for a short while

4:51 PM - No One: will depend

4:51 PM - Picard: fak du server

4:51 PM - No One: on David's response

4:51 PM - Toonifer Stark: Your Honour

4:51 PM - Toonifer Stark: May I ask

4:51 PM - Toonifer Stark: What was the 1 corrupt thing I stand accused of

4:51 PM - No One: David

4:51 PM - No One: I will repeat the question once

4:51 PM - Picard: The rules state i do not have to answer that, toon, read them closely

4:51 PM - Picard: i probably should

4:52 PM - No One: Will you take control of the server duing the duration of Toon's Suspension

4:52 PM - Toonifer Stark: Very well

4:52 PM - Picard: but, mystery is better

4:52 PM - Toonifer Stark: :/

4:52 PM - Toonifer Stark: I cri

4:52 PM - David Kresdon: Howlong is this suspencion may i ask

4:52 PM - David Kresdon: If im allowed to

4:52 PM - Toonifer Stark: I say a week or two

4:52 PM - Toonifer Stark: :D

4:52 PM - David Kresdon: Flanch?

4:52 PM - No One: It depends

4:52 PM - No One: on your answer

4:53 PM - Picard: gotta git dat responsibility

4:53 PM - David Kresdon: I will take on the position as head admin

4:53 PM - No One: Then...

4:53 PM - Picard: aww yeee

4:53 PM - No One: Toon

4:53 PM - Toonifer Stark: Yee

4:53 PM - No One: You are hearby

4:53 PM - Toonifer Stark: Wait

4:53 PM - No One: Suspended for 20 days

4:53 PM - Toonifer Stark: Agh

4:53 PM - No One: About 3 weeks

4:53 PM - Toonifer Stark: Kk

4:53 PM - Toonifer Stark: No probs

4:53 PM - Toonifer Stark: Let the victor lick his wounds

4:53 PM - No One: You shall be removed of all permissions on the page

4:53 PM - No One: HOWEVER

4:53 PM - No One: You shall remain admin during this period

4:53 PM - Toonifer Stark: yey

4:54 PM - Picard: well then

4:54 PM - David Kresdon: If i can be called the victor i would be but i do not think there is a winner in this

4:54 PM - Picard: better post this verdict

4:54 PM - No One: David

4:54 PM - No One: Please go on the server

4:54 PM - Picard: and say i was the juge on it

4:54 PM - No One: It's time to have the ceremony

4:54 PM - Picard: cause

4:54 PM - Picard: i need that credit

4:54 PM - David Kresdon: Fine

4:54 PM - Toonifer Stark: kk

4:54 PM - Toonifer Stark: Can I make the announcement

4:54 PM - No One: Of course

4:54 PM - David Kresdon: I shall head over to server now

4:56 PM - Sir Phineas Tinklebot: So... we done?

4:57 PM - David Kresdon: This part is yes

4:57 PM - Picard: this is definetly in my top 5 trials

4:57 PM - Picard: simply causei miss this shite

5:03 PM - No One disconnected.


End file.
